ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Oni Invasion
The 'Oni Invasion '''was an event. Led by the Omega, the Oni invaded the Multiverse to cover all the dimensions in darkness and Destruction. Prelude Near-Extinction of the Oni At some point in the distant past, the Oni were driven to the point of near-extinction by some unknown cause. The Omega was one of the few surviving Oni, and he vowed to find the Oni Masks to resurrect the dead Oni. Finding the Masks On February 5th 7 ABY, the Omega set about collecting the Oni Masks. He first stole the Mask of Deception from Mount Cavora, Chima, Pepar. He then stole the Mask of Vengeance from the Vaults of Asgard. Finally, he recovered the Mask of Hatred from the Oni Temple in Oni Land by tricking Deadpool and Minnie Garmadon into recovering it for him. Deadpool and Minnie fled back to Vorton. Resurrection of the Oni In the early morning hours of February 6th 7 ABY, the Omega carried out the ritual to resurrect the Oni. As more and more Oni were resurrected, the Omega declared himself their leader, and commanded them to begin covering the Multiverse in Destruction. The Invasion Invading Netherrealm The Oni began cloaking Netherrealm in clouds of Destruction. Despite the natives doing their best to fight back, the Oni quickly covered the dimension. The Omega stood triumphant as he watched the Hellspawns and Ghosts being Petrified. Invading Outworld The Omega led the Oni as they invaded Outworld. Reiko attempted to fight back, but he and the other Outworlders quickly lost to the Oni. Invading Edenia The Omega led the Oni as they invaded Edenia. Upon first seeing the incoming Oni, Sindel sent Kitana to Vorton to ask the Justice League for help. Sindel and Jade led the defence until Zane Garmadon, Scarlet Witch, Worriz and Orange returned with Kitana to help. In the fighting, Jade and Worriz were Petrified. In the end, the Edenians and Leaguers were overwhelmed by the Oni, and retreated to Vorton through the Master Gateway. Seeing them escape, the Omega hatched a plan to trap his enemies. Invading Vorton Knowing the League would be waiting for him through the Master Gateway, the Omega used his powers to transport himself and other Oni into the docking bay in Vorton. From there, they began cloaking the dimension enough to lead the heroes into a trap. The trap worked, as the heroes left the Master Gateway to fight. While his minions fought the heroes, the Omega went around the back again to get to the Master Gateway. Korragg however, had remained behind at the Gateway, and he fought the Omega. The Omega overpowered Korragg and cloaked the Gateway in Destruction, Petrifying Korragg and preventing the heroes from leaving. He then set the Gateway to 100-1. In the meantime, the Oni fought and Petrified several heroes. The Omega returned and was seen by Amy. He told the Oni to go through the Destruction cloud and into the Master Gateway, where they would their next target. Amy flew at the Omega and forced him through the Destruction cloud and through the Gateway into 100-1 at high speed. Invading 100-1 While travelling through the rift, the Omega managed to overpower Amy and as they entered 100-1, he threw her at a building in Lego City, Pepar. More and more Oni began coming through the rift, and they began cloaking Lego City in Destruction, Petrifying the civilians. Amy engaged the Omega, and they fought evenly matched. Back in Vorton, the heroes recovered from the attack. The heroes in the medical bay were fully healed and ready to fight. Kai Jones and Garmadon filled them in on what they'd missed, and began coming up with a plan. As Garmadon was the only hero who could pass through the clouds unharmed, he went into them to find where the Oni went. Meanwhile, Doctor Strange used his Sling Ring to regain the Book of Oni and read up on their weaknesses. He found them to be weak to Creation and Golden Power. In Lego City, the Omega finally overpowered Amy and Petrified her. With his main threat dealt with and the newly-arriving Justice Society members being Petrified, the Omega continued to lead his army of Oni through the streets. In Vorton, the Ninja turned into the Golden Ninja and went with Garmadon through Strange's Sling Ring to Lego City. While Garmadon fought the Omega, the Golden Ninja fought the Oni army. Seeing how the Oni reacted to Golden Power, the Golden Ninja told them to remove the Destruction clouds, then return to Oni Land and never come back or he would obliterate them. The Oni agreed and began removing the clouds. From a distance, the Omega saw the Destruction clouds disappearing, and his anger grew. Using his shapeshifting powers, the Omega gave himself 2 extra heads and put on all 3 Masks. Garmadon signaled for help and the Golden Ninja arrived. The Omega proclaimed he was no longer scared of Golden Power, to which the Golden Ninja said the rest of the Oni were as it was why they were getting rid of the clouds. The Omega and Golden Ninja fought, with the Golden Ninja coming out on top by forcing the Masks off of the Omega's faces. In the fighting, the Mask of Hatred was destroyed. To end the crisis, the Golden Ninja blasted a wave of Golden Power, blinding the surrounding area for a few seconds. The wave seemingly vanquished the Omega, as well as the remaining Oni and the Destruction cloud, and it also cured the Petrified people. With the defeat of the Oni, the Destruction clouds in Netherrealm, Outworld, Edenia and Vorton were all lifted, and the Petrified people were all cured. Aftermath Fate of the Masks After the Oni disappeared, the League knew the Masks had to be hidden again. Not wanting Rocky to be confined to Mount Cavora anymore, Deadpool requested for the Mask of Deception to be locked in the Justice League's Vaults, and the Founders agreed. Deadpool freed Rocky, who departed for parts unknown. The Mask of Vengeance was returned to Asgard, who locked it back in their Vaults. Fate of the Omega Unbeknownst to anyone, the Omega had used an emergency temporal shift at the last second to escape. He ended up hundreds of years in the future, where he disguised himself as a Gallifreyan and co-founded Gallifreyan society alongside Rassilon. ''To be added Known Petrified Victims In Netherrealm * Belial In Outworld * Reiko In Edenia * Jade * Worriz In Vorton * Kal-L/Solarman * Korragg * Mini Migu * Chris Green/War Machine * Kato * Mega Danko * Ako * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Lucy/Wyldstyle In 100-1 * Amy Nicai * Kara Zor-El/Supergirl * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Roy Harper/Arsenal * Ronin Gallery Omega Victorius.png|The Omega stands victorious over Netherrealm Oni Invasion 6.png|The Oni arrive in Edenia Oni Invasion 4.png|The Omega arrives in Edenia Oni Invasion 10.png|The Omega arrives in Vorton Oni Invasion 2.png|The Omega leads the Oni through Vorton Oni Invasion 3.png|The Omega leads the Oni through Lego City Trivia To be added Category:Events Category:Invasions